It is well-known in the industry to provide a series of machines associated with a continuously moving conveyor belt to accomplish the automatic assembly of such commercial devices as automatic pencils and pens, razor and razor blade receptacles, containers for cosmetic and pharmaceutical substances, and the like. While such automatic assembly lines are well-known, it is also known that the handling of springs to be utilized within the device being assembled presents a special problem since springs have a tendency to become entangled with one another, thus inhibiting their automatic handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic spring feeding device capable of handling a plurality of springs without tangling one spring with another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic spring feeding device which is capable of delivering a plurality of springs to a desired location at a desired spacing for use by an automatic assembly machine.